Smile for Your Little One?
by Replica of Twilight
Summary: The new boy at Domino high is strange. He's almost identical to the popular Yami Sennen and an old friend to Anzu Mazaki that is...before the incident. So is the small innocent boy with the facial tick a killer? Or a misunderstood little boy? R&R! Y x YY!
1. Freedom?

**Smile for Your Little One?**

**Ch. 1 "Freedom?" **

"Hey, did you see that new kid?" a girl whispered across the classroom.

"He's not knew, he just hasn't come here for a while!" one named Anzu defended.

Anzu was the class's gossip queen, and unfortunately for Yami, his best friend. He sighed stressfully and grumbled out, "Not this again."

"What do you mean?" another girl whispered.

"Well," Anzu began. "His name is Yuugi Mutou. We used to live next to each other until…"

"Until what?"

"Until he killed his family!" Anzu said eerily. All the other girls eeped and awed at her proclamation.

"Oh give me a break Anzu!" Yami snapped standing up. "You honestly expect me to believe that?"

Anzu scoffed, "Its true Yami." She said sternly, loosing her gossipy tone. "I remember it."

"Oh you were there?"

"No, but I remember all the police cars and reporters."

"Like a kid who killed his parents would be let back into school!" he growled.

"Yami, its true. I remember Yuugi…as a little kid, he was well, different." She said vaguely.

By now her possy of girls had left to gossip on their own.

"He was really shy…" she recalled. "Almost frightend of something, everything really. He didn't like people, and the only time you would see him was when his parents took him to the park."

Yami couldn't help but lean in closer, the topic strangely addictive.

"We were kind of friends…at least whenever he was outside, we played together. He didn't really talk. When he did is was hushed in a whisper. I remember asking him about his family and he smiled dreamily…but his eyes looked really scary. He told me, 'I've got the greatest parents in all the world…' it was beyond creepy."

"So the kid was shy. A lot of kids are shy." Yami retorted.

"Yuugi was different…he liked taking things apart. Whenever his parents got him anything he'd dissect it and play with the parts. I heard when they found his parents, all their innards and organs were all over the place, and-!"

"Hello Anzu-chan." A hushed voice said in a happy tone.

Anzu froze and she turned around slowly with a fake cheery smile. "Oh, Hello Yuugi! How've you been?" she asked.

Her nervousness was rather contagious. Yami looked up and saw Yuugi for the first time.

He was pale, with half lidded darkened amethyst eyes that never left Anzu. For a moment he could say Yuugi was dissecting Anzu with those eyes, but he shrugged it off thinking it was only Anzu's superstitions about the boy getting to him.

He had ebony hair that was tipped in a gentle magenta, as blonde bangs framed his face.

"I've been fine. I'm happy to see a familiar face…" he trailed with an eerie glint in his eye. "My foster family insists that I come to the public school, now that I'm no in the hospital."

"Hospital?" she asked trying to be nice. Perhaps if she befriended him again he's spare her. Yami noticed this tactic and inwardly groaned. Anzu was far too overdramatic.

"Yes, I was in the hospital for a long time after the incident, but I'm fine now…just fine…" he smiled happily, minus the small facial tick that struck him suddenly.

"Sorry, it's a side effect from my medication…" he apologized shyly.

"I-Its okay Yuugi-kun, we don't mind it." She said shakily.

Yuugi paused, shivering slightly. "W-We? I'm sorry, who else is here? I must have not noticed him, her, umm, who?" he stuttered nervously, his arms unconsciously going up to his forearms as if he was hugging himself.

"Oh! I'm sorry Yuugi-kun, this is my friend Yami! He's okay, he's no danger or anything." Anzu insisted nervously. She moved away for Yuugi to see him.

"Hey, you must be Anzu's old friend Yuugi, right? She tells me about you." He said in a friendly way, extending his hand to Yuugi in a charming way. The last part wasn't a lie. But he refused to tell Yuugi if it were good things or bad things said about him.

Yuugi looked at him for a long moment, and Yami suddenly felt like he was under a microscope too.

After a while Yuugi nodded and looked at him. "I must apologize, I don't really shake hands…" he said shyly blushing.

Yami was rather handsome…he had a similar look to Yuugi, but sharper, more refined. Yuugi blushed lightly as he nodded from him then to Anzu.

"Umm, I'm going to go fix my things for class! It was nice to see you again Anzu, nice to meet you Yami!" he called before turning and leaving.

When he was gone, Yami laughed. "Really? That's him? He's not scary at all! If anything I'd dare say he's cute!"

"Yami!" she whined. "He's not normal!"

Yami glared at her. "YOU'RE not normal Anzu." He sighed stressfully.

"Well I think he's cute. He's just shy, he's been through a horrible event so it's to be expected that he's a little messed up." Yami defended again.

"Yami! He killed his parents! He's a psycho!" she shouted.

"…I'm sorry…" a small voice said. They turned and saw Yuugi, with a weak smile and tears in his eyes.

"Yuugi…" Anzu said in disbelief.

"…I-It's okay, really! I don't care, I hear it all the time!" he said quietly with a shaky smile, his arms going up to his forearms again as he trembled slightly.

"I'm used to it…" he said quietly. The bell rang and he yelped. He shivered once. "Um, Anzu, Y-Yami? C-Can I still sit with you though? I promise not to be a nuisense…"

Before Anzu stuck her foot even further into her mouth Yami cut in.

"Here Yuugi-kun, come sit next to me." He offered with a smile.

Yuugi's eye ticked again as he cautiously walked to the seat, hesitantly sitting down and taking out his notebook.

"T-Thank you, Yami-san." He said shakily with a warm smile. His cold amethyst eyes were cold and blank, as his left eye ticked again.

"Sure Yuugi, its fine. And just call me Yami. Everyone does." He assured reaching out and ruffling Yuugi's hair.

Yuugi flinched and whimpered before realizing it wasn't a threatening gesture. He blushed and nodded to Yami, who smiled.

"It's okay. I don't bite." He smirked. Yuugi blushed deeper.

Yami grinned before looking at him again. Yuugi was adorable. Anzu was just being Anzu, there was nothing threatening about him at all…right?

Yuugi looked at him this time, but his eyes briefly showed a shining innocence, their amethyst color sparkling.

"O-Okay…Yami." He smiled.

As soon as it had come, it was gone again. Yami shrugged it off and class began.

**A/N: Okay! New Story! WHOO! PHSYCO YUUGI! This is going to be a fucked up story. It's based on a weird redbull induced dream I had. **

**So, who is Yuugi really? Is he just misunderstood? Or is he a killer? Who is this 'foster family'? What really happened when Yuugi was a seven? **

**Did Yuugi kill his parents? **

**Does Yami like Yuugi? **

…**I feel like the announcer for the super friends. **

**In the immortal words of my older brother (twenty one years isn't too much of an age difference right? XD my eldest brother is thirty two years apart from me!) **

"**Have a merry fuckin' Christmas little sis!" **

**In your comments please give a little Christmas messege as well. What did you do? What did you get? If you don't celebrate Christmas, what do you celebrate? **

**Because I'm nosey. XD **

**I got a new tire for my unicycle! *squeee!***

**Yami: Just don't kill yourself with the damn unicycle-tightrope act before you finish writing crap for the people! **

**Author: Shut up! That's my favorite act! I'm almost to fifty feet!**

**Yuugi: Because it just isn't enough for you to ride a unicycle on a tightrope, you have to do it at life threatening heights. **

**Author: Damn Straight! …I've got a safety net.**

**Yami and Yuugi:…well…you don't wear a helmet!**

**Author: Yes I do. **

**Yami: Just shut up and write! **

**Yuugi: Merry Christmas! God Bless us, every one!**


	2. Masks Of Laughter

**Smile for Your Little One?**

**Ch. 2 "Who are you, really?" **

**/**

Class passed quickly and Yami couldn't help but notice how stern and focused Yuugi's eyes were as he scribbled what Yami thought were notes on his paper.

The bell rang pulling him out of his thoughts. He stood up and loomed over Yuugi's desk, peering down at him as he worked.

"What's that?" he asked.

Yuugi wheeled around and stared at him wide eyed, quickly covering them. Realizing it was Yami he shakily smiled.

"S-Sorry Yami-san, you startled me." He said before putting his papers away and taking out his lunch.

"I'll eat in the classroom Yami-san, go ahead and eat with Anzu." He offered.

Yami smirked and pushed a desk next to Yuugi's and sat rather close to him. Yuugi blushed and looked away.

"I'd rather have lunch with you." Yami said with a charming smile.

Yuugi blushed and looked up at him, his eyes ticking a few times. "R-Really? You don't have to…"

"I want to." He insisted taking out his own lunch.

"…okay." The other responded shyly as he began to eat his boxed lunch.

"What do you have today?" Yami asked taking a peek into the other's lunchbox.

"…Two pieces of sushi, a bowl of rice, and a peanutbutter sandwich."

"That looks good, did you make it?" He got the feeling Yuugi wasn't much of a conversationalist.

Yuugi's eyes glazed over as his eye ticked again. He turned to Yami with a cheery smile. "My new mum made it for me. Isn't it nice?"

Yami shuddered without realizing it. Yuugi's words for some reason unnerved him, weather it was the way he said it or what he said, it had unnerved him.

"New mum?" he dared.

Yuugi grinned and giggled happily. "Yup! I've been adopted again. This new one's very nice…but she talks too much." He said as his eye ticked a few more times.

"Oh yeah, sorry about what happened to your parents..." he said apologetically.

Yuugi turned sharply to him, with an eerie smile. His eye ticked twice before his smile turned to a wide, shaky grin.

"Don't worry about it. I'm okay, it's not like I'm crazy or anything!" he said with a giggle.

Yami's smile vanished before being taken by a fake one.

"Oh…okay. I'm glad you're okay."

Yuugi just smiled and began to eat.

"So what about your new family?" he asked shaking away the sudden chill that ran through him.

The eerie feeling evaporated as Yuugi smiled normally and stared happily into Yami's eyes. "Oh, they're very nice. They have a daughter named Eliza. They've been very good to me, giving me my own room and lots of books, yes, I'm happy."

"Oh…that's good. Do you get along with your new sister?" Yami asked.

Yuugi's eye ticked again. "She's like new mum, she talks too much…" he responded blankly. "And always wants me to play dolls with her."

Yami laughed at the mental picture that came with Yuugi playing dollies with a little girl.

"What?" Yuugi said with a blushe. Yami was laughing at him…?

"Nothing, I just think it's a funny image, you playing with a little girl. Did you have any siblings before?"

Yuugi looked down, and plainly said without any concern. "I had a brother named Heba, but I killed him."

Yami froze, looking up at Yuugi in shock. Yuugi just giggled as his eye ticked before he broke out into laughter.

"Had you going didn't I?" he said with a smile.

Yami laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with growing uneasiness. "Yeah, you sure did…"

"I did have a brother though. He was my twin, but he died a long time ago…" he said vaguely.

"How did he die?" Yami dared.

Yuugi looked at Yami with a small, secretive smile. "I don't know. He just died."

"How do you NOT know?"

"Nobody ever told me, and I was too young to remember." Yuugi said ending the subject with asking, "What about you Yami-san, do you not have any siblings.

"I've got an older brother named Atemu, but he's all grown up so we don't see him that often."

"Oh…that's sad." Yuugi responded.

Yami reached out and ruffled Yuugi's messy hair. Yuugi didn't flinch or yelp, but instead smiled softly, his eyes returning to a pure innocent look. His cheeks were flushed and he giggled.

Yami found the image adorable. He chuckled and nuzzled his face into Yuugi's hair before mumbling into his ear, "I think your really cute, Yuugi-kun."

Yuugi shuddered, he eye ticking a few times. Yami smiled.

"R-Really Yami-kun?" Yuugi asked blushing a light scarlet. His eyes were back to his normal duller shade

Yami smile didn't falter though, and kissed Yuugi's forehead. "And I like it when your eye ticks. It's adorable."

Yuugi smiled happily and rested his head against Yami's shoulder.

"Um…Yami…do you have a girlfriend?" he asked.

Yami began to pet Yuugi's hair. "No, little one, I'm gay and single."

"Y-Yami-kun…I…"

"You what, little one?"

BRIIIINNNGGGG!

The class flooded the classroom and the two moved their seats back. The pair didn't speak much the rest of class, Yuugi going back to his normal skiddish and odd self.

While Yami couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Yuugi, that he was odd, he also couldn't deny that he was attracted to Yuugi either.

Being the teenager he was, he acted on the later.

Class slugged by at its slow pace, until the final bell rang and the class emptied again, leaving only Yuugi, Yami and Anzu.

"I'm going to go ahead Yami, um, see you later Yuugi…" Anzu said before leaving rather hastily.

"Don't worry about her little one, she's just being dramatic as usual." Yami said seeing Yuugi's downcast eyes. He placed a hand on Yuugi's delicate shoulder, as the other looked up at him.

"Um, Y-Yami-kun…?" Yuugi began, his blush still in place as his eye ticked.

"Yeah?"

"I was just…I mean…do you want…umm…" Yuugi stuttered while his eye ticked multiple times.

"Yuugi, do want to ask me anything?" Yami asked with a smirk. "Well?" His hand went from Yuugi's shoulder to cupping his flushed cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

"Um…I…see you tomorrow, Yami-kun!" Yuugi said quickly pulling away and running off without his things.

"Yuugi, you forgot your stuff!" Yami shouted but Yuugi was already gone. He sighed and picked up Yuugi's backpack along with his own with a small smile.

"He's just too weird." He laughed to himself. "But he's too cute too."

Yami went down to the office and found Yuugi's address in the file cabinet, before setting off to find his house.

He wasn't sure exactly what to expect as he stood in front of it upon his arrival.

It was a small, two story house in the Victorian style, painted in a pale yellow with white and rose pink accents. It was pretty, with it's crisp paint and white porch. The yard was cut and refined, the shrubs nice and green.

It looked very alive.

He approached the door, knocking on it before waiting. It was opened by a little blond girl. Her hair was in curls that framed her face as she smiled up at him. She wore a pale pink sundress.

"Hello? May I help you?" she greeted. She was quickly shooed inside by a woman with brunette long hair, wearing a more plain dress with an apron.

Yami found it very stereotypical.

"I'm sorry, go inside Jessica, play with your toys." The lady ordered in a calm happy voice.

Jessica laughed and smiled before waving to Yami and bolting upstairs. He smiled and waved back.

"May I help you young man?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am, my name is Yami, I go to school with Yuugi. Is he here?" he asked politely.

The lady smiled. "Oh? Are you one of his friends? Yes, he's here." She responded happily. She invited him in, and Yami found the house just as colorful inside. He was guided into the kitchen and seated at the table.

"Yuugi, you have a visitor!" she called.

Yuugi walked down the stairs. "Visitor?" he questioned as he peeked his head around to see Yami. He blushed, his dull amethyst eyes looking happy, but nervous as his eye ticked a few times.

"Oh, hello Yami-kun." He greeted shyly sitting beside Yami at the table as Yuugi's adoptive mother brought over two glasses of lemonade. They thanked her happily.

"Hi Yuugi-kun, you left your bag at school when you ran out." Yami explained.

Yuugi blushed deeper. "Thank you, Yami-kun, but what did you do to find where I lived?" he asked, eye twitching away.

"I looked it up in the office." He replied.

"Oh." Yuugi said smiling shyly. "Yami-kun…um…there was something I wanted to ask you before…" Yuugi admitted.

"Really, what?" Yami asked playing dumb as he smiled charmingly at Yuugi.

"Um…Yami…will you go out with me?" he blurted suddenly, blushing. Yami broke out into laughter at his expression and took Yuugi's hand in his own.

"I'd love to, little one." He said with a smile.

Yuugi smiled back as his eye twitched. His eyes darkened suddenly as he smirked, glancing aside at nothing in particular before saying in a low, growl like way,

"Wonderful…" his eye twitching and ticking still.

"What was that?" Yami asked, unnerved by Yuugi's sudden dark aura. Yuugi's dull eyes went back to him, his innocent smile in place.

"Nothing Yami, nothing at all. I'm just really happy." He smiled. "You should get going."

Yami looked at the clock, "Yeah, I need to get a start on my homework." He agreed, before kissing Yuugi's hair.

"See you tomorrow, Yami." Yuugi said showing him out.

"Yeah, you too aibou." He called as he left.

Yuugi's mother came back in the kitchen. "Yuugi, where'd your friend go? I was going to bring out some snacks."

"He had to get going mom, he was busy but thanks anyway." Yuugi said without an expression as his eye ticked. The dark aura returning before he willed it away, turing to his mother with a cheery expression.

Yuugi's mother hugged him supportively, and smiled. "I'm glad you're becoming social, Yami seems really nice."

"Yeah, he's been kind to me." Yuugi said hugging her back. She pat his hair and sighed in relief. "That's good. I'm happy, now why don't you start on your homework and I'll fix a snack." She smiled.

Yuugi nodded and walked upstairs to his room before closing his door and flopping on his bed. He held his face in his hands as he began to laugh. It was a distorted sound, loud and shrill as he rolled back and forth happily.

"Yami, huh? This should be fun…" he smirked.

**A/N: Pshyco Yuugi! WHOOO! There will be much fluff in later chappies, ratings may rise, etc. **

**So how do you like it? Please review!**

**And remember, review for me I review for you! :D**


	3. Dolls for My Darlings

**Smile For Your Little One?**

**Ch. 3 "Dolls for My Darlings" **

Yuugi was at a loss as he gazed out the window. Something was wrong with him, why was he…feeling? His cold eyes looked up at the stars.

"What's going on…I thought I was happy as I was…why do I suddenly feel like I'm not?" he pleaded with growing agitation.

He laughed bitterly and reached under his pillow, pulling out an old kitchen knife. He twirled the blade in his hands smiling in fond memory of all the actions he'd done with it.

"When was the last time I didn't just want to tear everything to fucking pieces…?" he wondered aloud.

He reached down into his bag and pulled out a small rabbit, it was tattered and dirty, missing an eye. He held the two items close to him, the only reminders of his early childhood. He gazed down at them for a moment before sighing stressfully and placing them back inside his bag.

"What should I do…?" he pondered. He got off of his windowsill and walked calmly to his drawer, taking out a few panels of fabric, and a sewing kit.

"I didn't lie to Sachiko," he said saying his adoptive mother's name, "Yami is very kind to me. Kinder than anyone's been to me in a while…I'm here in this new town, new home with a new family…maybe…I shouldn't ruin it like I planned…" he pondered, his soft voice leaving an eerie echo through the room as he set out his material.

He went to the closet and took out a small box, filled with small dolls, all hands sewn. Some were dirty older than others. Yuugi gazed at them affectionately before setting the box on the ground. Old dolls, old faces, faces Yuugi wasn't sure he wanted to forget.

Carefully he cut into the material, making sure each color was just right. His aged steady hands carefully lining up his needle and thread as he began his work absentmindedly, his eyes fixed on his project.

The hours dragged on, and he worked slowly and carefully. Suddenly, his door swung open with a loud clang. He jumped and cursed to himself, quickly putting his work under his pillow.

Jessica ran in with her light pink frilly nightgown as she plopped on Yuugi's bed jumping up and down.

"Big brother! Big brother guess what!" she cheered.

Yuugi's eyes narrowed before his left eye twitched a few times. The five year old girl looked up at her brother expectedly, not sensing the dark aura that poured off of the fuming boy.

Yuugi calmed himself and smiled weakly, patting her head with a stressed sigh.

"What is it Jessica? I can't think of anything…" he said pushing on of her blond curls away.

"I'm going to have a big tea party tomorrow after school, and you're invited!" she cheered.

Yuugi smiled warmly and looked at her. "I don't know if I can make it, is that okay?" he asked. The girl pouted and looked down.

"Okay big brother, if you can't come than I'll save some tea and cookies for you, okay?" she said hugging him. Yuugi smiled and patted her head.

"That's nice of you Jessica. Now run along, isn't it almost your bedtime?" he said hugging her back before picking her up and twirling her once. The little girl giggled happily before he placed her down.

She peaked behind his legs, to see his box of dolls. Her curious eyes widened as she ran behind him peaking into the box.

"Hey big brother, what are these?" she asked excitedly picking one of the old dolls up and hugging it.

Yuugi turned to her with angry eyes. He tried to calm himself as he took the doll from her slowly and put it back into the box, closing the old cardboard thing up placing it back into his closet.

"What were they? Big brother answer me!" she asked impatiently. He kneeled down to her height, his body trembled as his eye ticked with nervousness.

"Jessica…please…let's not mess with big brother's things okay? Some of them are very special to him, and he doesn't know what he'd do if something ever happened to them. Run along now, okay?"

Jessica as confused, her brother looked like he wanted to cry, so she left after kissing his cheek goodnight.

Yuugi sighed and locked his door once she was gone, going back to his project for a moment. He gazed up at the sky for a moment, before abandoning his newest doll project, taking out instead a few yards of yellow, pink, and skin tone fabric…

/

/

The next day Yuugi left for school without a word, and didn't speak until he got to school. He sat next to Yami quietly, before turning to him and saying shakily,

"Yami…do you ever feel…frightened?" he asked. "Of the past?"

Yami's ears perked up in surprise, he hadn't even heard Yuugi come in, he wrapped an arm around the others shoulders with a calm comforting smile.

"Everyone is sometimes, is something bothering you little one?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

Yuugi just shook his head. "I was just thinking is all…" he said calmly.

Yami didn't press the issue, simply patting Yuugi's hair with understanding.

"Just know I'm here for you little one, I'll always be."

Yuugi looked up at him with hunched shoulders, it made the small boy appear even smaller as his dull eyes looked up at Yami.

"Thanks…" he answered while his eye ticked again.

Yami leaned over and kissed Yuugi's forehead, a gasp washing over the classroom as they all watched.

Yuugi blushed at the action, then quickly shrunk into himself feeling all the eyes on him. Fear gnawed at him as he tried to keep himself calm.

Yami stood up, and dragged as surprised Yuugi out of his chair before holding him close to his chest. "You all see this?" he asked with a smirk.

He pressed Yuugi into a frim hard kiss, the other blushing madly as his first kiss was stolen in front of everyone. He felt Yami's tongue press into his mouth dominate him, he couldn't help but whimper.

He didn't know what to do, how to react, but after a moment he found himself kissing back, his soft pink lips pushing tenderly against Yami's. Yami smirked and let Yuugi wrap his arms around his neck as they kissed, before breaking for a moment.

"This," Yami began, twirling one of Yuugi's bangs around his finger.

Yuugi was flustered and embarrassed and he hid in Yami's chest as the whole class watched in disbelief. Yami's hand wandered from Yuugi's lower back to his rear, giving it a tight squeeze.

Yuugi yelped, and hid further in Yami's chest.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is _mine_." He declared kissing Yuugi's hair again.

Whispering and mumbling was rampant across the classroom as they sat down again, Yuugi still firmly pressed to Yami's chest, unable to bear the thought of seeing everyone look at him in such a vulnerable state.

"Yuugi, you don't have to be so embarrassed, we're dating remember? Have you never had a boyfriend before?"

Yuugi shook his head against Yami's chest. Yami smirked, still playing with the younger boys hair.

"Never? You've never dated anyone?"

Yuugi looked up, only enough for Yami to see his eyes. They were red and puffy as his blush had spread to his ears. His left eye ticked a few times as the dull orbs gazed up at him nervously.

"No." he answered weakly, obviously rather upset.

Yami stroked his hair, kissing his head comfortingly. "Was that your first kiss little one?" he smiled.

Yuugi nodded, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Yami smiled and brushed them away with his hand, chuckling as Yuugi's eye ticked uncontrollably.

"Uh-huh." He said shakily. Yami smiled warmly before tenderly kissing Yuugi again. It was soft and meaningful. He pulled back and nuzzled against Yuugi's cheek.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you little one." He apologized.

Yuugi's eye ticked, before they narrowed as if they were calculating something very important. As soon as the menacing gleam in them came it was gone and Yuugi's child like but dull amethyst eye's were gazing up at him.

"It's okay, Yami." He said blushing.

Yami stroked Yuugi's face before pulling away. The bell rang and class began. Before he knew it the day was over and they were packing up to go home.

Yuugi packed up his things quickly before turning to leave. Yami stopped him, kissing his cheek before taking Yuugi's hand in his own.

"Come on little one, I'll walk you home." He offered, no really giving Yuugi much option.

The smaller followed him without a word, despite the growing agitation he had. He wanted to just get home and finish his project. His little sister was already enough of a disturbance as it was.

They walked in silence, hand in hand without any other conversation.

"Yami…" Yuugi said after a long conversation. "…can you come over tomorrow?"

"It's Saturday tomorrow." Yami replied. "I think I can make it." He said with a wink.

Yuugi smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks. I just…don't want to be by myself a lot."

"Are you lonely little one?" Yami asked giving Yuugi's hand a supportive squeeze as they reached his house.

Yuugi shrugged. "I don't really know…" he said, eye ticking.

Yami kissed Yuugi's forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Yuugi said with a blush. "See you tomorrow."

Yami smiled and waved Yuugi off as he entered his house. "It's a date little one!" he called.

Yuugi smiled and shut the door. He set his things down. He was admittedly confused as he walked slowly upstairs. "Hello Yuugi." His adoptive mother smiled.

"Oh…hey mom." He replied tiredly.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked. He put on a happy face as he turned to her.

"Nothing mom, I invited a friend over for tomorrow."

"Oh? Is it that nice Yami boy again?"

"Yeah." Yuugi said feeling his heart skip a beat as his eye ticked. "I'm going to my room."

/

Yuugi had been diligently working on his dolls –now that he had two things that annoyed and or confused him in his life- and had managed to finish one.

He smiled and held it close looking down at its pale face and wild hair. He giggled madly as he drove the needle through its eye, before tying and cutting the string.

"There, it's done!" he cackled. "Such a confusing one you are, I never think right around you…" he said stressfully.

He put his things away, figuring he'd finish the other on a later day. His bedroom door creaked open only enough for him to see his little sister peeping at him unsure if it was okay to come in.

"Hey princess, what's the matter? Come in, it's okay." He urged patting a spot beside him on the bed. She hesitantly came inside, and sat next to him. In her hand was a small bag.

"What have you got there?" he asked as she handed it to him.

Inside were a few cookies that had been messily decorated and a travel coffee cup filled with tea. He smiled.

"Is this from your party, did you have fun?"

She nodded, looking down. He smiled and hugged her. "Don't worry Jessica, I'm not angry at you, I've just had a lot on my mind is all…" he assured.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks big brother."

He laughed it off and hugged her. "Your welcome, now its late, you should go to bed."

She nodded and hugged him. "Okay, good night big brother." She smiled.

"Goodnight Jessica. Thanks for the leftovers." He said ushering her out of his room.

He sat down on his bed and giggled. "Everybody here is just so gullible…so unaware…" he cackled as he gazed out his window.

"This will be an interesting time…Oh Yami…you're going to be my newest plaything…" he laughed insanely, before smiling warmly, his eye ticking randomly.

"We're going to have lots of fun you and I." he laughed, gazing at his newest doll before he hugged it close. He smiled and kissed it's head.

"Goodnight Yami, see you tomorrow." He giggled as he snuggled under his blankets and went to sleep.

**A/N: Yay! Pshyco Yuugi! :D We all love him so much. I'm making him seem a little more normal in the chapter so he draws in a false sense of comfort. He's just such a cute little pshyco! **

**Please R&R! MUCH LOVE!~ **


	4. A Rather  Odd Day at My Lover's House

**Smile for Your Little One?**

**Ch. 4 "A Rather Odd Day At My Lover's House?" **

It was a fairly nice morning when Yami arrived at Yuugi's house, and he couldn't help but feel that the rather cheery exterior was a welcoming sight. He approached the door and knocked three times, only to be greeted by Sachiko.

"Good morning Ma'am, is Yuugi home?"

She smiled and nodded, her smile ever set in place. Everything about his house seemed so cheery.

"He's been waiting for you, as a matter a fact. I'm so happy he's beginning to socialize more often. When we adopted him he was just so quiet, and he never really talked to anybody, poor thing…" she reminisced as she shooed him inside.

"Yeah, he's been though a lot, hasn't he?" Yami agreed as he hung his coat on a bright white coat rack decorated in small pink roses. This was a girly house, he thought, but pretty none the less.

"He's very shy still, and he gets so much ridicule over that eye tick he's got. His doctor's can't find a medication that helps him with it."

"I don't mind it. I think its endearing." Yami responded with a smile.

Sachiko smiled back as the two looked at each other with unseen mutual understanding. Yami nodded silently before being pointed in the direction of Yuugi's room.

"Thanks Mrs…?"

"My name is Sachiko Satorai, but you can just call me Mrs. Sachiko." She smiled before leaving back into the kitchen.

Yami smiled, she seemed very motherly. He walked up to Yuugi's room, and gently knocked on the door.

"Jessica, not now I'm waiting for Ya-!" Yuugi began as he opened the door.

Yami chuckled as Yuugi looked up at him wide eyed in surprise.

"Hello little one." He greeted.

Yuugi just nodded dumbly, his eye ticking once. "W-why don't you come in?" he asked shakily.

Yami smiled and entered, leaving a very awkward Yuugi to sit on his freshly made bed mustering the courage to speak.

Yami looked around the room as he shut the door, before sitting next to Yuugi.

It was painted a soft light blue, with white sidings and trimmings. The furniture was white, all accented with one pink rose in the center. It was small, and cozy, with his bed in the corner, just across was a white closet. On the wall adjacent to the bed was a dresser, where a few pictures stood along with a mirror and other objects.

"You have a nice room, little one. It suits you." He agreed, placing his hand over Yuugi's.

"Um, y-yeah, thanks Yami-kun." Yuugi said nervously.

Yami ruffled Yuugi's untamed locks of hair with a grin.

"It's just Yami, remember? I can't have my boyfriend being so formal, now can I?" he cooed kissing Yuugi's ear.

The smaller jumped and pressed himself to the older, hiding shyly.

"Y-Yami…um…so what do you want to do?" he asked nervously, eye ticking. Yami smiled and hugged Yuugi to him, leering at the boy casually.

"We can do anything you like, Yuugi." He cooed again, smirking at how adorable the younger looked.

"Um…well…" he began nervously. "C-Can I kiss you?" he asked. Yami smiled.

"Of course you can."

Yuugi nervously pulled his feet onto the bed, before folding them under him so he was kneeling in front of Yami. He carefully took Yami's face in both his hands, feeling how soft Yami's cheeks were.

Yuugi flushed, feeling his ears heat up from his nervousness. He leaned in, until they were only an inch apart before pausing, looking into Yami's eyes nervously.

Yami just smiled. Yuugi looked away for a moment before closing his eyes and pecking Yami's lips quickly once, before pulling away and looking at Yami still nervous.

"How was it?" he asked, his eye ticking once before they got that malicious glint in them.

Yami barely noticed it as he pulled the little one into his lap saying bluntly,

"Short." He looked at Yuugi's fearful expression. "But it wasn't bad. Here, try again, this time try and make it longer.

Yuugi glanced at him, eyes still holding that dull, all-knowing malicious glint. His eye ticked once before he looked away.

Yami smiled, knowing Yuugi was just being shy. How had he not felt the aura around Yuugi intensify slightly.

Yuugi giggled lightly, before humming to himself. Yami looked at him surprised but Yuugi just smiled his eerie smile, placing a finger to Yami's lips.

"I'm sorry, but you're very sexy." Yuugi said with a confidence Yami hadn't seen, and before he knew it Yuugi's lips were against his own, as his tongue slipped into Yami's speechless mouth.

He snapped back to reality, kissing back. Their tongues dancing and toying with each other as Yuugi moaned lightly, pressing himself against Yami.

Yami groaned, wrapping his arms around Yuugi's waist. The other responded with tangling his hands in Yami's hair as they panted and pressed together.

Finally they separated for air, Yuugi pulling away with a string of saliva still attaching their tongues. Yuugi swatted it away before wiping it away with his sleeve.

He smiled before laughing nervously, his ears a bright red. His eye ticked and twitched, as he shuffled his hands nervously, leaning against Yami still.

Yami smirked before it melted into smile and he hugged Yuugi supportively.

"I-I'm sorry, Y-Yami-kun, I just…um, something just came over me, I-"

Yami cut him off by chuckling. Yuugi blushed deeper, cuddling against Yami.

"It's okay little one. I'm glad you think I'm sexy." He cooed toying with Yuugi's hair again.

Yuugi blushed deeper and hid in Yami's chest pouting. The older's hand reached out and pulled Yuugi's small chin up so they were eye to eye.

"You're very cute when you pout like that little one." He said nuzzling his nose against Yuugi's flushed red one, who in return nuzzled back with a smile.

"You're so silly Yami-kun," he stressed. "you need to stop teasing me!"

Yami looked at him as he cheerfully smiled again, the malicious glint gone, replaced with a youthful innocence that made them shined, as soon as it came it disappeared again into its normal dull shade.

"Yuugi-kun…" Yami said suddenly, placing a hand on the boy's cheek. "Yuugi-kun, are you…?"

"What are you talking about Yami? And why are you calling me Yuugi-kun. I'll stop calling you Yami-kun if you don't call me Yuugi-kun." He fussed nuzzling against Yami's firm chest.

"Um…n-nothing, I just thought I saw something is all…" he stuttered.

Yuugi inwardly chuckled, smirking lazily to himself.

"Of course, you will notice when I let my child show, but not when I feel the urge to make you into my latest living doll…" he thought to himself smiling innocently up at Yami.

"You're so silly Yami!" he cheered, kissing Yami's cheek before getting off of him. "C'mon, let's go find something to do."

Yami nodded stupidly at him standing and following Yuugi out of his room, only to be stopped by his little sister.

Yuugi couldn't help but let the air around him stiffen, as his eyes were cast dead ahead of him, firm and narrowed.

"Hi big brother!" she cheered hugging his legs. He crouched down with an innocent smile and patted her head before hugging her

"Hello Jessica." He said, voice level and firm. "How are you today?"

She smiled and hugged him back. "I'm super! Big brother, whose your friend?" she asked letting go of Yuugi's legs letting him stand again.

"This is Yami, he's in my class." Yuugi answered sounding rather possessive. Yami didn't notice and neither did Jessica. Yuugi scowled briefly before picking up his smile again.

"Fools…" he thought to himself, before patting the younger girls head and shooing her off.

"Go play with your dolls sweetie, okay?"

She smiled and looked up at him nodding. "Okay big brother!"

Yuugi sighed as soon as she was out of sight, his shoulders tense.

"She's a cute little girl." Yami stated with a smile. "Very naïve and innocent."

Yuugi remained silent and tense before saying in a cold tone, "She talks too much…"

His eye ticked a few times before he shook his head and let himself relax before Yami noticed the sudden change. He turned to Yami with a bright smile.

"It's okay though, she's just a little girl." He said before taking Yami's hand in his and guiding him downstairs.

It was getting late, and the two found themselves parting ways. Yuugi affectionately kissed Yami's cheek, as he showed him out. Yami ruffled Yuugi's hair, kissing his head before leaving down the street.

Yuugi thanked his mother –who hadn't seen a thing- for letting his friend stay over before going to his room and setting out his work again.

He began sewing the delicate fabric, each pinprick and stitch carefully placed until he was almost done. He stroked the yellow curls of the doll, those he was rather proud of, for they had been rather difficult.

He took out his special box, placing it on his bed as he leered down at each of his dolls, making sure they were all in their perfect order. He froze, eyes narrowing as he looked down.

They were out of place. His mother should've been next to his brother and beside his father, instead she was next to his father and beside one of his doctors.

Somebody had been in his things. He knew who it was.

CRASH!

Yuugi glanced unsurprised out the window, only to see the storm predicted a day prior picking up a bit as the lightning boomed overhead.

He smirked evilly, before chuckling to himself before he broke out into all out laughter. He held his forearms shaking as he giggled and cackled in utter glee.

His frantic laughter died down to a mere chuckle after a while, before he gazed at the clock.

It was close to midnight already. His smirk widened as his eye ticked once and without a word he grabbed his knife from under his pillow and silently walked to his little sisters room.

She had managed to sleep through some of the storm, and Yuugi couldn't help but smile at her unknowing little form.

He took his place leaning against the window, watching her with calculating, amused eyes as he twirled his knife.

CRASH!

She yelped and awoke with the sound of the lightning. He chuckled at her as she frantically looked around, until her eyes settled on his narrowed ones, that shined with malicious glee.

It was dark again as the lightning died down, her room illuminated by only the moon. She saw only half of him, the other hidden in the shadows.

He leaned back and crossed his arms, still just looking at her silently.

She was terrified enough already, when the lightning came again it brought enough light for her to see the other half of him, and the knife he held.

She yelped and hid under her covers, so only her eyes were visible. He cackled and twirled his knife again with a small knowing but evil smile.

"What bothers you little girl? Have you done something wrong?" he asked with a calm level voice, his eye ticking once or twice.

She whimpered and looked up at him. "B-Big brother is that you?" she asked.

He nodded without a word. "Have you been doing bad Jessica?" he asked again.

She gasped as his smile widened into a smirk.

"I see, you have been, haven't you? You've been in my things again…that's not very nice little girl…" he said twirling his knife again and again.

CRASH!

The lightning's bright flashing only making him appear even more monstrous.

"I-I lost one of my dollies, s-so I borrowed o-one of big b-brother's…" she admitted crying softly.

He smirked in victory. "But big brother said that was bad..." he paused his knife pointing it at her from the corner by the window. "…didn't he?"

She nodded fearfully.

"What do we do to bad little girls?" he asked himself, tapping his chin with his knife as he contemplated.

"Oh, that's right…we kill them!" he cackled as the lightning flashed again.

She yelped and whimpered crying more intensely from under her covers as she pulled them completely over her head.

Yuugi smirked and let the sound of his laughter fade.

After a while Jessica dared to look up enough to see that he was gone. She looked over at the window, the storm dying down to mere rain. Shakily she got up and ran to her brother's room, opening the door to peek in at him.

He was laying in bed, in his pajamas, not his clothes he wore when he was in her room. His nightstand was lit by the warm glow of his lamp as he was sitting up reading a book.

"Was it all just really a dream?" she wondered.

He turned to her with a gentle calm smile, and soft dull amethyst eyes rather than the sharp evil glinting eyes that were glaring at her only moments before.

Tears still ran down her cheeks as she shivered in fear.

"Hey Jessica, isn't it a little late for you to be awake? Hey, what's wrong, are you okay princess?" he asked in a concerned tone.

She cried and ran to him burying her face in his chest as she climbed onto his bed and into his lap.

He smiled and held her, soothingly rubbing her back. "What's the matter, did you have a bad dream?" he asked.

She nodded into his chest, happy that it was really him and not the scary one from her nightmare. Yuugi smirked as she sobbed, his eyes taking on the evil glint only for a moment as he chuckled down at her.

"Pathetic little girl…I should hope that she learns her lesson…but I suppose it doesn't matter anyway, since I've already made her doll…" he thought to himself.

He snapped back to being comforting again, with one tick of his eye.

"There, there little sister, you're alright." He soothed picking her up with him. "Here, let me tuck you back in." he offered.

She just nodded and shivered. "It was so scary big brother!" she sobbed.

He patted her back and kissed her head as he sat her down on her bed. She pressed down the wrinkles in her pink frilly nightgown as he smiled at her.

"Its not real, just go back to sleep okay sweetie?" he said finally before tucking her in and hugging her goodnight.

He stared at her for a moment from the door, a knowing smile in place as he shut it and returned to his own bed.

He giggled when he sat settle under his sheets. "Such an interesting house this is…so many little dolls I've got to finish making…"

**A/N: YAY! Pshyco Yuugi! He's just to adorably killer-ific! Well, here's chapter four, hope you enjoy it. **

**Happy new year! **

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, oh how I love them so.  
**

**So please continue reviewing, it would be so appreciated!~~~**


End file.
